


Class Rep's Secret (Oneshot)

by blshounen



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blshounen/pseuds/blshounen
Summary: Fanfic event after the happenings of Assassination Classroom Season Two Episode 05.





	1. A 'Mundane' Scene

* * *

“One cappuccino, and one latte, and two orders of chiffon cake, coming right up.”

 

Maehara sip on his tea as he saw Isogai walks away with the order of the two girls.

“What a hottie”

“I know right? Do you think he has a girlfriend?”

“Dunno, want to ask?”

“No way, I’m too nervous.”

The girls squealed after their little conversation.

_‘The same old scene, huh?’ Maehara thought._

 

“Here you are, one cappuccino, one latte, and two chiffon cakes. Please Enjoy~”

“Hey wait a moment, can I ask you something?”

“Umm, sure” Isogai answered with a smile.

“Could you go out with me?” The girl said straightforwardly.

Maehara discreetly spit-take at that statement.

Surprised Isogai replied, “I’m sorry, but I’m already going out with someone else.”

“Is that so? I’m sorry for asking rudely.”

“Not at all, You did what you want to know, and asked straightly. I hope you find yours soon.”

 

***door chime rings* *door chime rings***

“Oh, excuse me.” Isogai went in front of the door and greeted, “Welcome!”

“Kyaaa how sweet of him~ I wish he will be my boyfriend.”

“How can you say that, he already has a girlfriend.”

“Well… you won’t know…” ***giggles***

 

* * *

 

 “Hey is it true?” Maehara asked Isogai.

Isogai and Maehara walks to Maehara’s house to help him with him study after Isogai’s shift ended in the café.

 

“About what? The girlfriend? Nope.” Isogai replied

“Then why’d lie to them” Maehara asked.

“It would have taken a long time to explain to them, I would have gotten my hands full with work.”

 

After a few steps, Isogai asked, “Hey why’d you asked anyway?”

“Of course I’d be curious, the class rep got a girlfriend before me? I would wonder what she will be like.” Maehara said walking a few steps ahead of me.

“But I do have someone I like.” Isogai said.

“Wha– really? Who?” Maehara looks back at Isogai

“It’s a secret.” Isogai teased.


	2. Surprise 'Event'

Ahhh I’m tired…” Maehara cried after lying down for some rest.

“Nice work. (Otsukare).” Isogai said while putting all the notes away.

Maehara stands up and said, “I’ll grab us some drink.”

“Oh thanks.”

* * *

 After Maehara left the room, Isogai opened up his bag and contemplates while looking at his bag.  
(Inside the bag a black and white object could be seen).

 

_‘Hmmm…’ Isogai’s thoughts run deeply…_

 

  

* * *

 “There were only juices le– WHATTHE!” Maehara exclaimed –almost toppling the glasses.

 

“What’s this?!”

Isogai is wearing a maid outfit –black stockings, a frilled skirt with a half white-laced apron, a black-and-white short-sleeved dress, and a ruffled white headband.

“Um… the café’s holding an event where everyone the servers are cross-dressed.”

“Does it look bad?” Isogai said as he’s blushing red from embarrassment.

“Nonononono. You look great. I-I-I mean it looks great.”

“Thank you.” Isogai blushed.

 

Maehara sat down and put down the drinks on the table.

“But why did you let me see you in that outfit?” Maehara asked

Isogai sat too and said,  
“umm…it’s because you’re a playboy. I thought the likes you might like this and…"

“and…?”

“Well, it’s embarrassing to show myself to the girls, and the boys might laugh at this.”  
“Thank you. Maehara.” Isogai smiled.

 

“Sorry, I can’t hold it anymore.”

Maehara kissed Isogai while he was distracted.

“?!” Shocked, Isogai pushed Maehara and said, “W-what?”

“You’re too cute blushing and smiling like that.”  
“Plus this outfit, you are tempting me too much.”

“Maehara, what are you saying?”

“Even though you’re the Class Rep. you’re really slow at things like this.”  
“I like you.” Maehara confessed.

 

Tears started to flow down Isogai’s cheek.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Maehara flustered

“N-nothing, it’s just that I’m happy because.”  
“I like you too.” Isogai replied.


	3. "Maid Service"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [SMUT ALERT. PROCEED IF YOU WANTED THIS.]
> 
> (This is my first smut work commemorating my first AO3 fic. I'm sorry for newb-ness)

Isogai kiss Maehara back.

Maehara opened his mouth and let Isogai in, their tongues intertwine mixing their saliva.

Maehara reaches under Isogai skirt as they kiss. He start caress Isogai’s butt moving up to the front.

Feeling Isogai’s hard member massages it making Isogai lose focus their kiss.

“M-mae-hara…”

“Let’s take a look underneath…”

 

Looking under the skirt, Maehara sees a lingerie underneath.  
He bites the lingerie making Isogai yelped in shock.  
Still biting, he takes it off fully, revealing Isogai’s hard member and butt.

Maehara showed his face to Isogai, with the lingerie on his mouth, and a nosebleed on his nose.

“Maehara!” Isogai –who seemed embarrassed at the same time pissed– said as moves his faced closer.

Maehara kissed him.

“So you went full cross-dress? That’s our class rep.”

“N-no, it was part of the set, and I just tried it.” Isogai said defensively.

“Hmm… is that so, its erotic but I prefer your boxers, since they had your scent.”

“W-what are you saying?”

“You’re right.” Maehara said before he kiss Isogai again.

 

Isogai became a lot passive letting Maehara explore his mouth with Maehara’s tongue.  
It’s probably because of the embarrassing things Maehara had said.

Still kissing, Maehara reaches his hands and dips his finger on the juice on the table.  
He reached under Isogai’s skirt and inserted a finger in Isogai’s hole.

“Cold!” Isogai cried breaking their kiss

“Don’t worry, it’s just orange juice.”  
He moved his finger up and down loosening Isogai.

He slipped in another finger making Isogai moan.

“M-m-maehara…” Isogai panted.

Isogai’s erotic pose, accompanied by his whimpering cry,  
Maehara quickly unbuckled his pants and removed his boxers.

Opening Isogai’s legs, he placed his member on Isogai’s hole and penetrates it in.

“Ahhh!” Isogai cried

Isogai’s inside was tight and hot. Even the juice wasn’t enough to cool their heat.

Maehara keep thrusting inside Isogai.  
His thrusts were hard and rhythmically fast-paced, as if he was used to this.  
Maehara rams Isogai even deeper which made him let out a sweet moan.

“Haah”

Maehara slammed harder but slowly to keep reaching the spot.

 

 

“M-ma-mas-ter…” Isogai moaned.

“?!”  
Turned on, Maehara carried Isogai up shifting their position.

Isogai, startled, moaned and tighten up pressing Maehara’s member.  
He pants and holds on Maehara’s shirt as Maehara’s hard member stabs him.

“Say it again.” Maehara said in a different voice than usual.

“Maehara wait…”

Maehara slowly push Isogai to see his face.  
“?!”  
Isogai’s aroused face had titillate Maehara.

Maehara holds Isogai’s butt…

 

 “W-wait”

 

…and shove it down thrusting deeper into Isogai.

“AHH” Isogai squealed

Isogai clings back to Maehara as he plunges deeper in him.

 

 

“Isogai, I’m going–”

“Me too.”

 

Maehara thrusted deeper and deeper before shooting out his seed.  
Isogai spasm too and felt the hot fluid filling inside him.

As Maehara retracted his member, Isogai felt Maehara's hot milk dripping out of him.

 

Exhausted, the boys lay down and kissed once more.

 

“I love you Hiroto <3”

Maehara blushed and looked away being called by his first name.

“Can’t I?”

 

Maehara looks back and smiled

“I’m glad.”  
“Yuma…”

 

 

 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPILOGUE
> 
> The cafe's cross-dressing event was the next day and Isogai blames Maehara for ruining the maid outfit.  
> Maehara accompanied Isogai to apologize for it.
> 
> Isogai's upset that he couldn't work that day, (No Pay)  
> so Maehara took the opportunity to take him on a date.
> 
> [Author Note: (o.O) I've said it was a oneshot, but the idea just popped unto my mind, while I was typing this.  
> I may/may not create a fic about this couple, since i'm a suuuper procrastinator. Anyway, thanks for reading~ ( ^3^)/ ]


End file.
